Skiing Frontier Mania
by AttitudeLovinIzumi
Summary: A Skiing Frontier Mania!? Woah! o.O; Just read and review! u.u; I don't feel like telling everything. It'll ruin the whole thing.
1. Skiing Lounge Badaboom!

[AttitudeLovinIzumi]Ali: Konnichiwa! Hope this is way better then my first story. x.x; I will be having a certain author in my stories.. No it's not you, Junpei!  
  
Junpei: Hey! I can write stories.  
  
Takuya: No you can't... You're just fic.  
  
Junpei: Oh yah, ruin a guys dream.  
  
Ali: o.O; O...k.... Um...; I just lost my train of thought.  
  
Izumi: *Giggles* Maybe you got a disease from Takuya.  
  
Takuya: What's that suppose to mean!?!?  
  
Izumi: *Grins innocently* Nothing.  
  
Takuya: What do you mean nothing!?  
  
Izumi: Um...*Runs as fast as she can* It's nothing!  
  
Takuya: Hey! Get back here and tell me what you ment! *Runs after her*  
  
Ali: Um... Ok.. o.o; Guess we already started with the story.  
  
*Takuya continues chasing Izumi around the room*  
  
Ali: o.O; OK! Scene change!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ch. 1:I have NO clue! (Scene Change!)  
  
  
  
*The Frontiers look around, with confused faces*  
  
"So, what do we do now?" asks Kouji.  
  
"We...have.....no....clue o.o;..." They answered in return.  
  
"Look!" yells Izumi, who's pointing to somewhere.  
  
*They all look to where she's pointing with wide eyes*  
  
"I never noticed that there." said Tomoki.  
  
"Either have I." said Takuya.  
  
"Well, thanks to me you finally noticed it." grinned Izumi.  
  
"What is it?" asked Kouji.  
  
"Well...it's....um....erm....uh....seriously, I have no clue as to what it is." responded Izumi.  
  
*The frontiers stared at IT for a while pondering as to what it is.*  
  
"Hey, Author dude!" yelled Junpei.  
  
Ali: "Um.. Yes, Junpei?"  
  
"What is that?" asks Junpei.  
  
Ali: "Uh...I have no clue."  
  
*They all fall down with sweatdrops.*  
  
Ali: "Heheheh... ^^; Well you see...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
there's nothing there, I just got bored so I wrote this screne. ^^;"  
  
*Humongous sweatdrops as they fell back*  
  
Ali: ^^;...... "Scene switch!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Switch!)  
  
*We see the frontiers at..........a skiing lounge, drinking hot chocolate.*  
  
"Yummy." smiled Tomoki.  
  
"I love marshmellows in mine." responded Izumi.  
  
"Hey, so do I! ^^" grinned Junpei.  
  
"That's nice, Junpei..." the rest of the frontiers responded.  
  
"Oh.... -.-;" groaned Junpei.  
  
*Suddenly a snowy wind blew the door down. standing there was...oh no...it can't be! It's...it's....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kouichi!*  
  
"O.O; Kouichi!?" asked Takuya, Izumi, Kouji, Junpei, and Tomoki.  
  
"Yep!.. " answered the freezing Kouichi.  
  
"Aww... poor Kouichi.. here.." Izumi hands Kouichi her cup of hot chocolate.  
  
"Th-thanks.." said the shivering Kouichi.  
  
"Becareful, Kouichi. It might be poison!" yelled Takuya.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT!?" screamed the glaring Izumi who roared like a dragon.  
  
"O.O;;;;...." Kouichi, Kouji, Junpei, Tomoki... and the poor unfortunate Takuya.  
  
"^^;;;.. Heheheh.....um...heheh.....I forgot?" said Takuya.  
  
*POW! Izumi sent Takuya into the fire place with one single punch, but the fireplace was on fire.... Uh oh.*  
  
"O.O; AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" screamed Takuya, who ran around the skiing lounge in circles with his butt on fire."  
  
*Someone suddenly through a bucket of water on Takuya..Everyone, including Takuya, looked around to see who it was an saw...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CluehunterC! Heehee... I said I had an author in this chapter.*  
  
CC: "o.o; hello?"  
  
*Sweatdrop and they fall backwards.*  
  
Ali and CC: "^^; Heheheh..."  
  
Ali: "It's funny... o.o;"  
  
"What's funny?" asks Izumi.  
  
Ali: "Ali that's short for AttitudeLovinIzumi... Is also short for my irl name."  
  
"Irl?" asks Takuya, Izumi, Kouichi, Kouji, Junpei, and Tomoki.  
  
CC: "Heheh... They don't know what you are talking about if you don't WRITE that they know what you're talking about."  
  
Ali: "o.o; Oh yah!"  
  
CC: "e.e;;;....." also Takuya, Izumi, Kouichi, Junpei, and Tomoki.  
  
Ali: "Hehehe... ^^;"  
  
*All the frontiers now know what irl means.*  
  
"Ooooooh.........." said Takuya, Izumi, Kouichi, Kouji, Junpei, and Tomoki.  
  
CC and Ali: "o.O;"  
  
"o.o;;....." said Takuya, Izumi, Kouichi, Kouji, Junpei, and Tomoki.  
  
Ali: "^^; I guess that's the end of this chapter."  
  
*They all fall over with sweatdrops the size of the Grand Canyon, including CC.*  
  
CC and Ali: "Uh.......oh..... O.O;;;...." also said Takuya, Izumi, Kouichi, Kouji, Junpei, and Tomoki.  
  
*The sweatdrops start to fill the skiing lounge with sweat... Takuya, Izumi, Kouichi, Kouji, Junpei, Tomoki, CC, and I get washed out of the skiing lounge by a tidal wave of sweat..*  
  
Ali: "See ...*gulp gulp* next..*gulp* chapter!!..*gulp gulp*" who was was being washed down the large snow hill with everyone else.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End! o.O;  
  
  
  
Ali: Omg! *twists her hair, draining out the sweat water.* What really scares me is that... u.u; My hair didn't freeze from the cold.  
  
"x.x;;;" are CC, Takuya, Izumi, Kouichi, Kouji, Junpei, and Tomoki. Who are all soaken wet.  
  
Ali: Um... ^^; See ya?...  
  
  
  
Next:: Next chapter, The group goes skiing!! o.O; Too bad for Takuya and Izumi.... Neither of them can skii... ^^; See ya next time! Buh bye! Oh yah.... I don't own digimon! ^^; Forgot to say that at the beginning. 


	2. Fall Snowbal Fall! Muwahahahaha! XD

Ali: "We're....baaaaaaaaaaaaack... AAHHHHHHH!" is skiing super fast down the snowy hill.  
  
"Um... Why don't you go first Izum.. heheh ^^;" said Takuya.  
  
"Why don't you go first?.. Are you scared." said Izumi.  
  
"No! I'm not scared! I-I..I just want to see how you skii, that's all." complained Takuya.  
  
"I won't skii until you skii." said Izumi.  
  
"Well I won't skii until you skii, fraidy cat!" called Takuya.  
  
"WHAT!? I am not a fraidy cat, I'll show you!" So Izumi looked down the slope, alittle nervous.  
  
"Well? What are you waiting for?" grinned Takuya.  
  
"Nothing!" snapped Izumi.  
  
*But all of a sudden Izumi was skiing fast down that slope, because Takuya pushed her. Except he ended up tripping and went flying down the slope after her.*  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" screamed Izumi and Takuya who collided into a tree.  
  
Ali: "Your turn CC! ^^"  
  
CC: "^^; can't the others go first?"  
  
Ali: "Nope!" pushes CC down the slope, and jumps in after her.  
  
"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"  
  
CC: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH someone help me!!!! I.........can't......SKIIIII- AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" crashed into Takuya, Izumi, Kouichi, Kouji, Tomoki, and Junpei. Who all appearantly couldn't skii.  
  
Ali: "You guys are no fun.." skids to a hult right infront of them.  
  
*Kouji takes off his skii's making a snowball in his palms*  
  
"That's it!" said Kouji as he ran up the hill after me, somehow I magically took off my skii's o.O;  
  
Ali: "AHHH! Yikes!" runs up the hill, while being chased by Kouji who bares a snowball in his hand.  
  
"Hmmm..." said Izumi who formed a snowball in her palms, throwing it into Takuya's face.  
  
*Suddenly Izumi, and I are being chased up the hill by Kouji and Takuya. And suddenly everyone had their skii's off.*  
  
CC: "Hey no fair! I want to throw snowballs at Ali, after she pushed me down the hill!" who screamed, as she ran up after me too.*  
  
Ali: "HEY! No fair! ;" trips falling backwards, starting to roll down the hill, forming a snow ball around myself.  
  
*As I roll down the hill I collide into Izumi, Kouji, Takuya, and CC. Then into Kouichi, Junpei, and Tomoki. Breaking the tree from the weight of the snowball, rolling fast down the hill towards a cliff!! AHHHHHHH.*  
  
*Gets thrown off the cliff with everyone else landing on the ground bellow, covered in snow with everyone else.*  
  
CC: "GET HER!!!!" screamed also Takuya, Kouji, Izumi, Kouichi, Tomoki, and Junpei.  
  
Ali: "O.O;;;; EEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!!!!" gets pounded with snow balls. x.x;;;.  
  
CC: "Muwahahahahaha..." holds a skii stick.  
  
*Then everyone else forms the evil grins as well, magically pulling a skiing stick from behind their backs."  
  
Ali: "Oooooh.....Shit!" scrambles to her feet runns like hell for her life.  
  
CC: "AFTER HER!!!" Screamed also the frontiers. Running after me with skiing sticks.  
  
Ali: "; This isn't fair! This is my Story! Shimatta!" runs into the skiing lounge, locking the door behind me.  
  
"Pheeeeeewwww....." wipes the sweat from my face as I turn to face inside of the cabin... and see's...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
EVERYONE WITH CC, ALL SPIRIT EVOLVED!*  
  
Ali: *Screams, as she jumps out the window, glass pouring everywhere.*  
  
CC: "O.O;;;;;;................." and Takuya, Izumi, Kouji, Kouichi, Junpei, and Tomoki.  
  
"Um... So what now?" asks Takuya.  
  
*Everyone just shrugs their shoulders stairing into space in the readers direction... O.O;;;*  
  
[Ali: "Heheh... ^^;... um see ya next chapter?] 


End file.
